Pongo
Pongo is an aura-channeling monster that is part of the party in Kingdom Spirits Chronicles. He is Cherie Atwood's partner, helping her channel her aura and acts as her protector, as Thet Medics tend to use friendly, talking monsters like him. Since Thet helps to preserve the friendly Monster Villages in the Woods, floating monsters work with the Medics in return. Pongo is from the main Monster Village in the Woods, led by an elderly floating monster, but has been Cherie's partner for the past years, ever since Cherie became a Medic, for the past three years. Pongo is said to be about 1000 years old, as old as the Panda. He's constantly by Cherie's side throughout Part I, as she is very reliant on him in battle and on the job, but later throughout Part II, starts to become stronger and more independent, depending less on the little creature all the time. Appearance and Personality Pongo is a small, light-blue monster that resembles a woodland critter somewhat, appearing more like an animal, than a monster, as he and the rest of his species do not resemble any of the monsters that the Player fights in the game. He is about the size of a plush doll, being able to fit inside Cherie's arms and constantly floats around. However, he is always mistakened for a "sock puppet", "potato sack", "stuffed animal", etc. Unlike the typical, enemy monsters that the Player fights, Pongo is a friendly one that can talk. He is very affectionate and energetic, constantly latching onto Irvine and Rai's faces, and the other party members, with a comical "boinging" sound effect always following suit. His catchphrase is "Yeah Buddy!" , often using very energetic phrases and is very fond of the Panda, even though the feeling isn't exactly mutual. Most of his lines are for comedic effect and he tends to break the fourth wall a lot, always being the one speaking to the camera and holding a microphone. He is very proud of his position as a monster that acts as a partner to healers. Interestingly, he can act spiteful and more like his age and sometimes has more mature lines of speech, though this is most likely just so he can spite and tease the party members, at one point referring to humans as his favorite kind of animal and with Rai calling him a "spiteful old nag". He is a rather blunt individual, often telling the humans exactly how it is. He appears to have an interest in Starla's "bazongas" and can make rather raunchy comments sometimes. Though this can sometimes get him in trouble, and he is often the "punching bag" of the group, with a tendency to end up in situations where he gets "stretched out" by the party member who is angry at him or getting hit, and a few times the party members threatened to cook him and eat him. However, he does have a more serious side to him. He's very loyal to Cherie, always protecting her and taking his job seriously as the protector of the Thet Medics, being with them for generations and generations, as he has been alive for centuries. As Cherie is no longer as dependent on him in Part II, he acts more on his own accord. Abilities As a channeling monster, he is VERY skilled with aura manipulation. He helps to channel Cherie's aura and can absorb it, fuse with it, latch onto it, consume it, blast it, etc. Eventually, he's powerful enough to fuse with Cherie's greatest weapon and become an ultimate powerhouse, by consuming a small, aura-infused stone. He's also pretty skilled in combat, as he can bounce on top of the enemy, be hurled at the enemy, and activate a sort of shield used to protect Cherie. He's always by her side in battle and takes part in helping her use a lot of her healing magic and offensive attacks. Relationships Cherie Atwood As Cherie's partner and protector, the two are best of friends and have a very close bond, as Cherie had a rather lonely life years back, with only Irvine and Pongo as her close friends. Pongo follows Cherie around a lot and assists her in healing and fighting. However, Cherie is very dependent on Pongo in Part I, leading to some criticism from Lissa (who didn't understand the Thet Medic system beforehand). Cherie admitted that it was kinda true, and notably became less and less dependent on Pongo, being able to defend herself better and by Part II, became less reliant on him, but were still very close and still best friends. Cherie deeply cares about Pongo and he truly cares for his partner as well. Party He's a good friend to the party, especially Irvine and Rai, latching himself onto their faces the most and typically has a pretty good relationship with them, as their teammates. He seems to be fond of Starla and Sera as well... For...Reasons. He works well with the party, but sometimes annoys them with his silliness, spitefulness, and tendency to blurt out people's thoughts and tell things like it is. He's a source of comic relief amongst the party and sometimes banters with the party members. Otherwise, he seems to be fond of his "human pets" and thinks highly of them, as he's worked alongside humans for a very long time. And it's likely that this fondness of the humans has carried on through the centuries, as he is set to appear in the fourth game of the Legacies Chronicles Series, taking place centuries after KSC, making a cameo appearance with the ruler of Thet of that time period. Thet Medics Cherie mentions how Pongo has been assisting Medics in Thet throughout the generations and has been a valuable addition to them along with the other monsters who help them. Monster Village Pongo was originally from the Monster Village in the Thet Woods, led by the Village Elder. It is a community of many friendly, floating monsters and he appears to be well-respected amongst the village, as the Elder gave him a stone that powered him in Cherie's Side Quest. Trivia * He is immortal alongside the Panda * It is confirmed by the creator, Lizzy that Pongo will make an apperance in the Fourth Legacies Chronicles Game, a game that takes place time periods after the events of Kingdom Spirits Chronicles, but will be alongside the current ruler of Thet in the upcoming game. * He was a character in the original development for Kingdom Spirits Chronicles, and was added when Cherie's character changed.